yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins after the defeat of one of Scar's demon, He plans to take measures. Scar: Surely this one will work this time. Scar then begins making a new demon, It rises from the fire once more. Scar: Kifo Rhinino, hunt down the Realm Force, and destroy them. Kifo Rhinino: Yes, Master. (roars then takes off) Meanwhile at the mall, Connor and the others are spending time together. Connor Lacey: So, What'd you guys think of the mall? Marcus Reynolds: I'm thinking about going there. Spencer Vallerte: It's a good thing to, My older brother, Carlos and I use to go there together when I was kid. Dave Tyson: I can't imagine why. Soon, They were getting some shakes. Just as they were enjoying their shakes, They got a call on their Morphers. Connor Lacey: It's Fluminox. What's up? Fluminox: Rangers, Report to the base. You are needed here at once. Frankie Stein: We're on our way. So, Butch leaves the tip and paid the bills as Connor and the others took off. As they came to the base, Nighlock was there. Connor Lacey: Nighlock, Is that you? Nighlock: Connor, Long time no see. Connor Lacey: What's up? Nighlock: Fluminox will explain. Frankie Stein: What's going on, Fluminox? Fluminox: Well, My dear ranger friends, Max Tennyson, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus and I have arranged to have Nighlock join us in our time of need. Nighlock: That's right, And I was Connor's Mentor during my lead with Code Red. Connor Lacey: Indeed he was, It's been a while ever since. King Lagravis: The time has come, Rangers. You must enter the Dimensional World of Disney. There, You must go to the Pride Lands and meet with Simba, his pride and the Lion Guard. Frankie Stein: We're on it, King Lagravis. Stella Rodriguez: We're ready when you are, Connor. Connor Lacey: We won't let you down. As Max Tennyson opens the portal, Connor and his friends went through it. At last, The team arrived at the Pride Lands. Connor Lacey: So, This must be the Pride Lands. Chris Strider: I've never seen anything like this before. Frankie Stein: Neither do I. This must be a new thing for me to see. Videl Smith: Look! There's Zebras! Sapphire Stone: Careful, We don't want to scare them. Muhimu: It's okay, We don't mind. Butch Turner: Holy cow, It talks! Cragger: That's because we're in the Disney Realm, And the animals talk in the Pride Lands. Nighlock: Of course they can. Connor Lacey: Come on, Guys. Let's have a look around to make sure there aren't any dangers. Alice Diaz: Way ahead of ya, Connor. Frankie Stein: As long as we don't run into any crocodiles. (to Cragger) No offense. Cragger: None taken. Then, They encountered the Lion Guard who're on their patrol around the Pride Lands. Connor Lacey: Kion: Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey